TwoWinged
by Lil' Dark
Summary: Yugi is silently waiting for another horrible day to end. One day, there is only endless love. YugixYami, character death...


Hello!! I'm presenting you a new story... Well, story... It's a one-shot that I wrote after hearing 'You raise me up' from Josh Groban after a long time. It made me sad and happy as well, because it's a beautiful song and I'm always sad when hearing it. But then again, I also know that there is more to the world then everybody knows.

The title will explain itself in further chapters.

**Warnings: **Well, none in fact. I did rated it T, because there's character death and I wanted to be sure that this one-shot wouldn't get kicked off the net because I rated it wrong.  
**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Yugioh! If I did then the world wouldn't suffer from the dub and I would make sure that Atemu stayed with Yugi after he should've been gone. Oh, and I would burn GX and make sure that Yugioh 5D would be made quicker so I can watch that one. Yusei is soooo hot!! Just like Yami and Yugi together... Think about that and imagine... Or rather, just find his pick on the Net.

**Full Summary:** The sun was the end of the day and Yugi waited silently to end his horrible day. And one day, he would end all days, for he wouldn't let Yami leave him alone once again.

**By the way: **The song is from 'You raise me up'. I don't own it either, but I made the story after listening to the song by Josh Groban. I think you can listen to everybody singing this song, I think it's originally from the Celtic Woman and they sing beautifully as well. But to advise you, listen to Josh Groban while reading this story, because I made it with his voice.

**Two-winged**

--

The sun lowered down slowly. It was nearly by the horizon, but amethyst eyes blinked at the light it still emitted. A soft sigh escaped Yugi's lips and a tear slipped down. Another day had passed, another aweful day of pain and sorrow. And again, like every other day, he would end his day on the beach, he would wait silently. Sand stretched out in front of him and the sea, that beautiful sea, touched the sand. It took sand with it and it left behind a shell or two.

Again Yugi sighed and he looked at the emptyness around him. It was late in the evening and everyone was home, but not him. He had to wait and he would wait until the sun would go down and leave behind a darkened world. He would wait until the stars and the moon were enlightening his pathway to home. But he didn't want to go home. There he would be questioned about where he had been by his grandfather. There he was so alone. There, it was so empty as well.

An orange glow fell over him, while tears of sadness and pain fell down his cheeks. His heart clenched in his chest, he nearly couldn't breath. This wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to be happy. How could he be happy in this way? Yugi looked at the lowering sun and it reached the horizon. It touched the water carefully, like it was afraid.

Blinding light emitted from the horizon at the moment the sun touched it. Yugi yelped and fell in the sand as a blow of warmth overwhelmed him. The warmth was familiar and Yugi hiccupped, the warmth was a hug… a loving hug… When Yugi sat up the light was still there and the warmth was surrounding him. Soft music played and Yugi looked around himself. There was no one and still, the music played in his head.

The music had a celtic sound, the violin beautifully mastered. The sea was playing with the music and Yugi cried harder. Time seemed to stand still and Yugi clasped a hand over his mouth when a soft voice, baritone and masculine, entered his ears.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence  
Until you come and sit awhile with me_

Yugi walked over to the shore and water fell over his feet, but he didn't care. He couldn't care for his mind was too caught up in the music. Too caught up in the beautiful white light. His hand was shaking and he gasped at seeing something. Someone coming from the white light. A lump in his throat stopped him from breathing and tears fell down some more. The figure was small, just like Yugi. Yugi just stared at his partner, his counterpart, his lover. Wings were raised to the sky and Yugi saw how his lover walked so gracefully over the surface of the sea.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up... To more than I can be_

Yugi was silent as the figure drew closer quickly. The music was Heaven in his ears and the voice was so loved. He had missed that voice, he had missed everything. He had missed those warm hands whiping away his tears. He had missed that warm chest to cry against, he had missed those comforting hugs. He had missed Yami. He had missed Yami saying he loved him. And Yugi whispered in Yami's ear how much he loved the other male, before Yami opened his mouth again to sing and Yugi thightened his hug.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up... To more than I can be_

The singing continued, the same words again. But Yugi was lifted in the air as Yami flew. White wings flapped gracefully and Yugi felt the warm summerbreeze passed his face, while Yami took him somewhere else. Yami sung for him, those words over and over again. Yugi clung to the muscular body of his lover when Yami passed the clouds and they danced on them.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up... To more than I can be_

Yugi walked with Yami over the stormy sea. He saw the waves clash over them, but he didn't get wet. Yami protected him against the cold and hugged him closely.

"I miss you, Aibou", Yami said and burried his face in Yugi's hair. Yugi had missed those cuddles and he embraced Yami back. He touched the feathery wings and he wished them for his own. He felt how his feet were placed on the ground and one time, Yami sang for him. One more time.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up... To more than I can be_

Yugi felt how his tears were washed away by soft warm thumbs. Yugi felt how Yami gave a soft, loving kiss to his cheek. Yugi felt his hands clench around Yami's wrist. He didn't want Yami to go again. Not now his lover was a two-winged Angel. Not now Yami had come to him. Not now, not ever.

"You raise me up… To more than I can be", Yami whispered in Yugi's ear and Yugi let a sob escape over his lips. Lips connected with his and then it was gone. The feeling, the happiness, Yami… Yami was gone as well. Taken away from him. The light at the horizon died down, but for one moment, Yugi saw his two-winged lover. Yami waved at him and then vanished within the light. The light died down, nothing more then stars and moons to enlight Yugi's tears and sadness and grief.

"Come back. Please, Yami… _come back_".

--

And silently he waited. He sat on the beach every day again, just to end that horrible day. To end that horrible day with Yami's lullaby. For every evening, when the sun touched the horizon, the light would bring his lover back. Every evening they would dance among the waves of the stormy sea, or they would fly over town to see where they had lived. Or they just cried together, but one night Yugi didn't want to see his lover go.

"Don't go!", he called out when Yami flew away. He jumped from the little cliff that hung above the sea to hug his lover close and Yami looked at him and then his eyes softened. Yami knew that he hurted his lover, he should've known that one day it was enough. With a smile of love and happiness Yami flew his lover to the light and the two-winged Angels stepped through. To endless love.

--

Amethyst stared up at the sky and a slight smile was plastered on the pale face. The eyes were dull and the body stiff. Tears were leaking from eyes… Sobs and sniffs could be heard everywhere around the place. The warm breeze played with the green grass and gently a coffin was closed and lowered down into the ground.

A blonde walked over to the now filled hole in the ground and whispered softly, so nobody could hear: "I know you didn't kill yourself. I know that you're happy now. You and Yami raised us up buddy, to the Heaven's".

--

* * *

(Is crying her eyes out) I'm still listening to the song and it's soooooo pretty!! (wails)

I'm sorry if I have somebody crying as well, but I couldn't help myself. I thank you all for reading and I'm going to cry my eyes out again! Arigatou!!


End file.
